Same as it Never was
by CreativityFlow
Summary: In the AU, "Same as it Never was," follow the different stories of each turtle. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and event he missing Donatello has a story to share.
1. Same as it Never Was

"Leo," I called, running into our underground hideout. "You have a message. From April's people."

He was in usual place, meditating by an old candle, that looked like it would burn out any minute. His old, worn, black trench coat was draped on a piece of rotten wood, and his dark glasses were pressed tight agaisnt his face. "What do they want?" he asked, sounding as if he was in a trance.

"They just said they needed help with something. They didn't know much," I told him, calmly walking over, and pushing my once blonde, now brown with dirt, short, choppy hair out of my eyes. I had high topped sneakers, that were worn out, but still did the job, and a pair of old, faded black jeans. I had a light brown jacket with my sleeves pushed up to my elbows, fingerless gloves, and the collar of my jacket popped up, with an old, torn, blue scarf wrapped around my neck. Strapped to my waist, was a couple of daggers and a single katana that once belonged to Leo; I had named it Kindness.

"And how do you know they weren't telling you everything?" he asked, opening his eyes, and standing up.

I swiftly pulled out Kindness, and held it at his throat, smirking. "I had a hunch."

He looked at me sternly, pushing my katana out of his face. "That wasn't the right way to get information, you know," he scolded, but kissed my forehead anyway. "What did they say exactly?

I shrugged, leaning up against the wall. "They just said that our help was needed, and that we best get the the resistance base ASAP."

"I sense something bad," he sighed. "So we better go." He pulled on his coat, and started walking out the door, with a quick glance behind him to make sure I was following.

* * *

"Alright, I'll go in first," Leo started, staring at the big, crumbling building in front of us, "and when the coast is clear, I'll signal you. You stay close, but out of sight. Got it?"

"We do this every time, Leo," I sighed, flinging my scarf over my shoulder. "I got it."

He shook his head, and after quickly glancing around, dashed across the street. I waited a few seconds before following. By the time I entered the building, Leo was talking to another turtle. Based on his looks and attitude, I guessed it was Raphael. He had a red mask, with one eye stitched up, and had dark brown leather jacket. I quietly climbed up onto a rafter to watch the show.

"Oh, what's the matta' Leo?" Raphael was asking. "I remind ya of when you made us abandon Masta' Splinta', when he needed us most?" He made a grab at Leo's throat, but the dark turtle swatted his hand away with the wave of his katana.

"It's what he wanted Raph!" he defended. "To save us. If we had gone back there, we would have all been destroyed!"

"We coulda saved him!" Raphael insisted, and I bit my lip.

"You know we couldn't!" Leo argued. "He was gone!"

With a growl, Raphael shoved his brother away. Leo pulled out his katana, snarling. "All right, Raph," he said, "I'm through with talking! Let's finish this once and for all!"

As he raised his sword, I tensed, reaching back, and started to grab my own. However, at the last minute, a bo staff knocked both brothers to the ground. I hesitantly let go of Kindness, upon seeing another turtle.

Leo had told me about him, once. The purple clad turtle, the genius; the one that left, the one that had held the brothers together. Donatello.

"What?" I heard Raphael ask, as he sat up.

"Leo, Raph," he said, looking at them both in turn. "We need to talk." He helped them both up, but they stared at him like he had two heads.

"Donny?" Raphael asked, disbelieving. "No way!" He pulled his long lost brother into a hug, grinning.

"Donatello," Leo gasped. "You're back... I don't believe it." He too smiled, and I looked down to see another turtle, one missing an arm, walk beneath me to join his brethren.

"Believe it," he said, announcing his presence. I noticed a woman with greying hair walking beside him. Michelangelo and April, I guessed. "Brainiac here wants to go up against the Shredder."

"We already tried it, Donny," Leo said grimly. "How do you think we lost Casey?"

"The Shredder's palace is surrounded by an army of foot police," Raphael informed, and I was reminded of the time Leo and I tried to sneak in.

"And terminators."

"And, Karia Legions."

"We can't even get inside to fight 'em," Raphael grumbled.

"And if you could, you couldn't beat him." I looked down again, to see a man in a wheelchair, with a box on his shoulder. Hun and Stockman. "Shredders new extol suit is stronger than ever. I should know._ I_ designed it."

"It's impossible," Leo concluded.

"It can't be done, Donny," Raphael added. "It's hopeless."

"I don't know what happened to you guys," Donatello exclaimed, "but the turtles I knew believed that nothing was ever hopeless! Please, we can do this!"

He looked at Leo and Raphael with a hopeful look, and the two smiled, before shaking hands. My jaw dropped at the sight. Leo had always talked about Raphael with such hate, that I always thought it was a hopeful cause.

"Alright, Donny," Leo smiled. "We'll do it one more time. But please, tell me we have a fighting chance."

"I've been working up a plan," Donatello confided. "Do we have any hardware? Exo suits? Anything?"

"Well, we captured a Karai Legion Bot that Dr. Stockman has been modifying," April said, pointed a thumb at the brain and eye.

"Good," Donatello praised, "that's a start. And there's something we'll need from the lair."

"The lair?" Raphael asked. "It got wasted years ago."

"Not all of it," the purple turtle assured, smiling. "Now come on, we need to get to work."

They started to walk away, and my eyes followed Leo, glanced back me, nodding. When they were a safe distance away, I hopped down from my perch. My fall was nearly silent, but Raphael still spun on the spot, and threw a star in my direction. Before any of them could see me, I jumped into the shadows, taking a shaky breath.

"Someone was spying on us," Raphael growled, stepping forward.

"Yeah," Leo sighed, shaking his head. "But she was supposed to be more quiet. Honestly, Lynn, I trained you better than that!"

"Blame the shoes!" I scowled, still hiding.

"Lynn?" Michelangelo asked, squinting into the darkness.

"Well your covers blown now," Leo huffed. "Might as well come out."

I stepped out of the shadows, revealing myself to the others, who looked at me in shock. I walked over to Leo, fiddling with the strands of my hair. "Hello," I greeted, slightly smirking.

"Who's this?" Donatello asked, looking me up and down.

"My... partner," Leo decided, glancing at me. I edged closer to him, feeling uncomfortable under all the stares. "Guys, this is Lynn. Lynn, this is-"

"Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April," I interrupted, looking at each in turn.

"Is she your girlfriend or somethin'?" Raphael asked, staring me up and down.

I rolled my eyes, and Leo and I both ignored him. "So, famous Donatello," I said, walking around him, studying him. "I heard you've been gone for years. What brings you back now?"

He looked at me in disbelief, then staring at Leo in shock. "How much does she know?"

"Not everything," I answered, smirking at Leo. "But close enough, yes?"

"She's on a need-to-know basis," Leo corrected, and I chuckled.

"That's what you think." I winked playfully, and he shook his head at me; something he did often. "But seriously, I hear all these stories about how you just up and left, and then you magically reappear with the insane idea to take down the most powerful man in the world. What gives?"

"Do you think we can't do it?" Donatello asked, staring at me quizzically.

"I think it's a challenge," I corrected, doing a back bend to stand next to Leo again. "And I love challenges."

Everyone looked at Leo and I with weird expressions, but we just smiled at each other. Leo had told me of the years he and his family had to hide underground, and that human contact was limited to few people. But, because of the hard times, a giant, talking turtle wasn't something to be afraid of. We still had to hide, to escape the Shredders wrath, but we when we did come out, the people seemed to know we were there to help.

"Anyway," Raphael coughed, "what's your plan, Don?"

"Simple, really," Donatello replied, and launched into his strategy.

And it was so brilliantly planned, that it had to work. It _had_ to.

* * *

"I still say you should've stayed behind," Leo griped, holding my hand.

"And miss this?" I countered. "Never in a million years. Besides, what if you get hurt?"

"I've gotten hurt before," he reminded me, pointing to one of his scars.

"You're not getting rid of me," I growled. "I'm here already, so it's too late."

Before he could respond, the tunneler slammed into Shredders palace, and the door slid open.

"Who dares-" we heard, but Michelangelo jumped out of our tank, followed by Leo, me, Raphael, and finally Donatello, who was decked out in robotic armor.

"Can the Shredder come out and play?" he asked, smirking.

"So," the Shredder said, and Karai stepped out of the way for a set of double doors to open, revealing the devil himself, "the Turtles have reunited." He didn't even look human anymore, like the last time I saw him. He was all metal, with four, large, deadly looking arms. "It is thirty years over due, but I will finally put an end to your pathetic lives!"

"Shredder," Donatello shouted, "your rein of terror is over!"

"Legion," Karai called, "attack!" Several robots that looked like Karai came running out of nowhere, and started to surround us. "Destroy them all!"

They all leaped forward, and Donatello's armor suddenly grew machine guns as he started shooting them down. "For Master Splinter!" he cried.

April leaped out of the tunneler, using a blaster to knock away several of the legions, and I took that as my cue to join in on the fight. Soon, Leo, Michelangelo, Raphael and I were put back to back, with Legions all around us.

"C'mon!" Mikey demanded. "We gotta buy Donny a little more time."

We jumped into actions, and I ended up facing a Legion with a katana for a hand. Kindness showed no mercy, and I hacked at the robots face, anger powering my slashes.

"Donny!" I heard, and turned slightly to see Mikey being overpowered by Legions. A tear slid down my cheek for the turtle as he screamed.

I turned away, and spotted Leo and Karai going at it. The She-Devil threw Leo against the wall, and I screamed in fury. I ran to meet her combat, while Leo was getting back on his feet. "Not today, Karai," I growled, slamming my katana against her own.

"This time, you have to make a choice," Leo spat, "once and for all!" He ran over, subconsciously taking my place, and fighting Karia hand to weapon. In no time, Leo had thrown her away from him, and he calmly walked over, using his foot to fling his katana into the air, and catching it swiftly. "Sorry, Karai. I never wanted it to be this way." He raised his katana, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't look away. As he raised his katana, and Legion came up behind him.

I tear slipped down my cheek, and without thinking, I ran behind him to intercept the blow. The bots katana slashed at my side, and I screamed in pain.

At the sound of my cry, Leo spun on the spot, and I saw his eyes widen behind his glasses. "Lynn!" he cried, "No!"

I fell to the ground, and I was just barely able to see him lash out at the robot, tearing it to pieces. He then knelt down next to me, gripping my hand. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you do that?"

"You saved me," I gasped, struggling for air. "Remember? The day we first met, you saved me from a Legion Bot. It was my turn."

"Stupid," he hissed, cupping my face. "I told you, you should've stayed behind."

I started to laughed dryly, but ended up coughing. "I'd rather die, than be separated from you," I whispered, holding his hand to my face, and closing my eyes.

"No, Lynn, don't," he begged, and I felt him kneel down and kiss me. "Remember our promise? Always stick together, no matter what. We never leave each other."

I took a shaky breath, and tried to smile. "I never told you," I said, clinging to his hand, and opening my eyes once more. "I never told you that... that I love you. All this time, and I never told you."

A tear slid down his cheek, and landed on mine. "I love you too, Lynn Mitcher. I love you too."

My vision went blurry, and I saw movement behind Leonardo. "L-Leo-"

With a scream, he nearly collapsed on top of me, but just barely held himself up. Karai. She was standing over us, a regretful, but proud look on her face.

I shifted my gaze to Leo, his face being the last thing I wanted to see. He was in pain. I held on to his hand, and together, we slipped into the peaceful world of death.


	2. Same as it Never Was Part 2

**Originally, I did not plan on making this more than a one shot. However, a friend on Wattpad requested this, and I thought: W_hy not? I've already got more stories started than I can finish in a life time. Why not add something else? So, here it is._ Spoiler alert: tragic ending. Because what would a Same as it Never Was AU be without one? And yes, Donny and Mikey will have a one shot as well. (When I have time.)**

* * *

In the darkness, it was almost impossible to see. It was long past curfew, and Karai Legions roamed the streets, sometimes breaking into houses for the chance to ruin some poor family's lives.

There was a park, in the middle of the city that hadn't been used in years. The monkey bars had caved into themselves long ago, and the slide was melted on some parts, due to the unforgiving sun.

Hidden under the rubble was a red headed girl, who hadn't felt the sun on her skin in ages. Her once blonde highlights were long since faded, and a good few inches from her head. Her blue-ish green eyes stared out from a small crack, waiting for the Legions to switch positions, so she could make a run for it.

Usually, by this time, Megan was already in her hideout, an old tree house just outside the city limits. But she had stopped to help a little boy, who had gotten too close to a bot. Sure, she was nearly captured herself, but the boy was safe, and that's all she could've asked for.

_Finally_, she thought, seeing a bronze one turn and start to move out.

Megan immediately shot out from her hiding spot, sticking as close to the shadows as was allowed. She was five yards from the small patch of woods that would lead her to safety. Four yards. Three.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice called, and Megan froze.

She was close. So. Freaking. Close.

The red head turned on her heel, slowly facing the menacing robot that held her katana of an arm high.

"It's far past curfew, brat," the robotic voice continued.

It was hopeless. She was dead, with no hope. So she stood silent, her face calm, and only her eyes showing only a glimpse of how frightened she really was.

"Do you know the punishment for being out past curfew?" The Karai Legion bot stepped closer, raising her weapon higher.

"No," Megan responded, letting her tongue slip. She was dead anyway - what else could they do?

"And she ain't gonna find out," a new voice called. It was a males, with a thick Manhattan accent. A flash of black and red flew passed, the bot sparked as a giant gash was sliced through the metal. Another blur, and another gash. The Karai bot fell to the ground, and Megan stared at it, shocked.

She whirled around, searching for her savior, and saw a giant figure hiding in the trees.

"Hello?" she called, stepping forward.

The figure stood still and didn't make a noise.

Megan huffed. Great. This was probably some thug. She shook her head; she could handle a thug. It was the shiny metal that shook her.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, and began making her way back to her tree house, meaning she would have to walk passed the stranger, who still hadn't moved. As she drew nearer, she could make out details. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and something hung on his back.

And then she realized he was green. She stopped in her tracks, taking in the giant figure

_No_, she told herself, _a_ _turtle_. _He's a giant, mutated..._ turtle.

The turtle stepped forward, and Megan reacted. She swung her foot out, locking her foot to the back of his knee, instantly making it buckle. She could feel the turtle try to catch himself, so she sent a quick punch to the face.

"What the shell-!" The turtle caught himself, though just barely, and next thing Megan knew, she was tackled.

"What the shell's your problem?" the turtle demanded. "I just saved ya, and this is how you say 'thanks?'"

"Get off me!" Megan growled, struggling to push the mutated being off of her, but quickly gave up realizing there was no point.

"Listen, kid-"

"_Excuse_ me?" she demanded.

He ignored her. "My name is Raphael, and I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Then why am I still pinned to the ground?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Afraid I'll send you to the ground again?"

"You got a lucky shot." Raphael glared, but with only one eye - one hole in his red mask was stitched up, over his left eye.

"That wasn't luck, Turtle Man."

Raphael chuckled, and stood up, offering a three fingered hand. "You got spunk, kid."

* * *

Over the next few months, it seemed Rapheal and Megan saw more and more of each other. They learned of each others past, and how they ended up where they were now. It was a strange relationship they had, as neither of them knew quite where they stood.

Some days, they were best friends, cutting up and teasing each other, while others, Raph turned into a hot head, while Megan stared at him emotionless (only making the green turtle more angry).

And then, there were some days like this one, where they both didn't have a clue. They often hung out in Megan's tree house, a place that the mutant spent most of his time at.

"Do you even know how to play Old Maid?" Megan asked, trying not to smile.

""Course I do," Raph muttered, staring at his cards intently. "I'm just... strategizing."

"Is that even a word?" Megan grinned now, and threw her cards down. "I'm bored, and you suck at this game. Let's do something."

Raph sighed, seemingly thankful to end the game. "Like what? We kinda got our faces plastered everywhere in the world, Kid."

Megan glared. "_Megan_," she stressed, but sighed, knowing he wouldn't stop. He never did. "We could sneak a coffee or something. I haven't had coffee since the world went up in flames."

Raph shrugged. "I could go for some joe."

Megan grinned, and leapt up, grabbing her black jacket. She slipped it on over her white t shirt, and bounded towards the door, but Raph grabbed her arm. Startled, she opened her mouth, but his hand covered it.

And then she froze.

_Knock knock. _Pause_. Knock. _Drumming of the fingers_. Knock._

Raphael sighed. "I told those guys to leave me alone," he grumbled, letting go of Megan.

"Who?" she questioned, following him to the door.

The door opened, and a purple haired woman smirked. "Heya, Raph. Long time no see."

"Angel."

They regarded each other, before smiling, and embracing. Megan ignored the slight falter of her heart, and remained emotionless. When Raph and 'Angel' pulled away, the turtle turned to Megan.

"Megan, this is an old friend from back in the day," he said. "Angel, this is Megan."

Angel grinned, and offered her hand, which Megan shook.

"So, you got a girlfriend now, Raphie?" Angel smirked.

Both spluttered for words, making the purple haird woman laugh. "I'm kidding, sheesh." She suddenly sobered, and turned to the turtle. "You gotta come back to base."

"No." Raph walked back over to the little table, and started shuffling cards.

"Raph-"

"No, Angel," he growled. "I ain't goin' back to hear what Leonardo's gotta say. I dealt with him for years, and I ain't going back. Besides; we're in the middle of a game."

"No we aren't," Megan rushed, turning to glare at her friend. She turned back to Angel, raising a questioning eyebrow. "When you say base... Are you part of the resistance?"

Angel nodded. "And we need your help, Raph. Leo's gone. He left a few days after you did. I swear, I haven't seen him since."

"No."

Megan took a deep breath, and gave a huge, fake smile to Angel. "Could you give us one moment, please?"

Angel rose an eyebrow, but nodded, and stepped outside. What she heard next was a lot of shouting, banging and curses.

* * *

"Was the beating really necessary?" Raph asked, rubbing his sore head.

"It got you to come, didn't it?" Megan shot back, sending a glare over her shoulder. "Besides, it's your brother. Isn't there some kind of obligation or something?"

"It's Mikey," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Knowing him, he's probably just stuck on a video game."

But Megan could see the truth - as soon as Raphael found out Michelangelo, his baby brother, was in trouble, he was practically dragging Megan out the door. She didn't know much about her companions strange, mutated family, but she knew enough to know he cared, even if it wasn't as much as she thought it should be.

The two ran across rooftops, Megan following Raphael. They finally stopped on a building looking up at a much taller one. The windows were boarded up, and it looked ready to crumble down to dust.

"The plan?" Megan asked.

"The usual," Raph smirked. "Barge in like we own the place."

_Because that always works so well_, Megan thought, but held her tongue.

The entered through a second story window, and had to be cautious with every step. They went down the long hallway, saying nothing, but communicating with glances. In truth, the two had no idea were they were meeting the Resistance. This was the only address they were provided, with no time or date. Angel had just said soon.

There was a creak, and Megan realized a second too late what that noise meant. She fell to the next floor down, barely gaining her barrings enough to land in a slopping crouching position. Her turtle companion landed beside her, laughing.

"Nice goin', kid," he chortled, but froze.

Megan looked up to see a figure clad in black, holding a slender sword at ready. It took another moment of inspection to realize it was a turtle.

"What the shell are you doin' here?" Raph demanded, getting into a defensive position.

"Raph?" the other turtle questioned, lowering his katana slightly. "April's guys didn't say anything about you being here."

"Oh, what's the matta' Leo?" Raphael stepped forward, and Megan grabbed onto his coat sleeve, which he ignored. "I remind ya' how you made us abandon Masta' Splinta' when he needed us most?" He jabbed at Leo's chest, and Megan winced as 'Leo' swatted his brothers finger away.

"It's what he wanted, Raph!" Leo shouted. "To save us. If we had gone back there, we would have all been destroyed!"

"We coulda saved him!"

"You know we couldn't!"

"Enough!" Megan shouted, standing between the two. "You guys are _brothers_, are you not? Act like it!"

"Stay outta this, kid," Raph warned, and Megan responded as usual; her face dropped of all emotion, and she turned to her friend with a disturbing look in her blue eyes.

This time, Raph didn't back down. He was too busy glaring at his brother, who was glaring back. Niether paid any attention to the red head, and she felt like slapping them both. Someone beat her to it.

A bo staff came from the shadows, narrowly avoiding Megan as it slammed into the turtles, sending them back to the ground. While they struggled to sit up, Megan turned to the new comer - another turtle, this time with a purple mask covering his eyes. Which was this one? Mikey? Donny?

"Thanks for that," she told him. "I can barely handle Raph when he gets riled up. I don't know how I could handle _two_ hot heads."

He nodded, looking confused by her presence.

"What?"

Raph had sat up, and was gaping at the new turtle. Leo was silent, but had the same look of shock on his features.

"Leo. Raph. We need to talk." He tucked his bo staff behind him, and helped his brothers stand, who were still gaping like fish.

Megan would have found the whole ordeal funny, if she didn't feel completely left out.

"Donny?" Raph finally spluttered. "No way!" He hugged Donatello, and Megan filed the sight for later blackmail.

"Donatello, you're back," Leo managed. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it." The group turned to see another turtle with an orange mask and missing an arm. This one was Mikey. With him was a woman with grey hair - most likey April. "Brainyack here wants to go up agains the Shredder."

Megan choked, earning many eyes her way. Raph put a hand on her shoulder, and gave a soft smile. "Are you insane?" she asked, pushing away her friend. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"The kid's right, Don," Raph shrugged, earning an elbow to the rib cage.

"We've already tried it, Donny," Leo added. "How do you think we lost Kasey?"

"The Shredder's palace is surrounded by an army of Foot Police," Raph explained.

"And atronamaters," Megan sighed.

"_And_ Karai Legions."

"You can't even get inside to fight him," Leo summed up.

"And if you could, you couldn't beat him."

The group turned again to see a man in a wheel chair roll up with a large contraption sitting on his shoulder. Upon closer inspection, Megan realized a brain and eyeball were swimming fluids. She almost gagged.

"Shredder's new exo suit is stronger than ever," the thing continued. "I should know. I designed it."

"It's impossible," Leo repeated.

"It can't be done, Donny." Raph shrugged, hopeless.

"I don't know what happened to you guys," Donatello growled. "But the turtles I knew believed that nothing was every hopeless. Please. We can do this."

Raphael caught the red heads eye, and she shrugged at his unanswered question. He already knew her answer. She was with him until the end. This was his choice, and she would follow, just like always. Raph nodded, and offered his hand to Leo, who smiled and shook it.

"Alright, Donny," the eldest decided. "We'll do it one more time. But please; tell me we have a fighting chance."

"I've been working up a plan," Don nodded. "Do we have any hardware? Exo suits? Anything?"

"Well... we captured a Karai Legion bot that Dr. Stockman has been modifying," April said, looking unsure.

"Good, that's a start." Donny nodded, looking pleased. "And there's something we'll need from the lair."

"The lair?" Raph repeated. "It got wasted years ago."

Megan wasn't sure what this 'lair' was, but she stood by her partners side.

"Not all of it," Donny promised.

* * *

"Are you sure she should be here?"

Megan glared at Leonardo who kept sending weary glances her way. "I'm perfectly capable of handling this."

"Maybe when you learn how to hold a gun right," Raph muttered, and the red head punched his arm. "Ow!"

"You're the one who said to bring a weapon," she reminded. "I can handle myself just fine, but _no_-"

"This isn't the usual gig," the turtle reminded. "This is serious."

"I know. That's why I am here; to save your shell when you screw up."

Raph opened his mouth to argue, but Donny got inbetween the two. "We're here."

True to his words, Megan was nearly thrown from her seat as they crashed through a wall, into Shredder's palace.

"Who dares-"

The tean didn't wait for Shredder to finish his sentense. Mikey, Leo, Raph then Megan jumped out of the tunneler, landing in fighting crouches. Donny folowed decked in his exo suit.

"Can the Shredder come out and play?"

"The turtles have reunited." Shredder's voice echoed throughout the room, and a four armed robot emerged from behind closed doors. "It's thirty years overdo, but I will finally put an end to your pathetic lives!"

"Shredder, your reign of terror is over," Donetello warned.

"Legions," Karai called, "attack! Destroy them all!"

A silver legion bot ran towards Megan, and she fired three shots, sending it to the ground. She backed up against the other turtles, excluding Donny.

"Come on," Mikey encouraged. "We gotta buy Donny a little more time. Keep the bots busy!"

Megan flipped over the bot in front of her, firing bullets as she passed over the machines head. It crumbled to the ground. Behind her, the fighting continued, and Megan was backed into a corner.

She pulled the trigger, but it was useless. Endless bullets only worked on TV. Megan heard Mikey cry for help, and that's when she knew; they weren't getting out of this. Not all of them, anyway. It was only a matter of time. She would be next, and then who?

The legion bots fell to the ground, and Megan looked up sharply to see Raph smirking down at her. "I'm always havin' to save, aren't I?"

"My knight in green," she agreed, running forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He laughed, but they both tensed at the sound of a startled cry. Raphael whirled around to see his brother fall at the hand of Karai.

"Leo! No!"

In unison, Megan and Raph charged towards the woman. Raph tackled Karai to the ground, and was quickly launched into a glass case.

Megan aimed a kick at Karai's head, which was easily dodged, but Karai was too slow for the punch in the stomach that met her next.

"Megan!"

The red head ducked, and a shard of glass whizzed over her head, and was deflected by Karai's blade. Raph charged foward again, aiming several kicks at Karai. Megan tried to help, but was only pushed back by the turtle.

Megan watched as Karai sliced with her Katana, and screamed as Raph flew back.

Red tinted her vision as Megan felt a fury she had never felt before. She didn't think; she acted. Karai had obviously not been expecting her, and Megan yanked the odler woman by the hair, slamming her head against the concrete floor.

"How _dare_ you..." Megan sobbed, picking up Karai's lost katana. She showed no mercy. An eye for an eye, as they say.

When she was sure Karai would never hurt another soul, she ran to Raph, who had made his way to Leo. Her best friend was struggling to breath, and Megan crouched down, tears still streaming down her face.

"Raph, please," she begged. "We're with each other until the end, right?"

He coughed in response and held up a fist. "I'll see ya on the other side, kiddo."

With a shakey hand, Megan fist bumped him. "See you."

Before he could close his eye, Megan leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll never forget you, Raph," she whispered.

"You better not," he chuckled, and held her hand as fell asleep for the last time.


End file.
